Tales Of The Brotherhood
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Random tales, thrown together humor, horror, action, romance and more. Enjoy the read, it won't be a bore! More humor than anything.
1. Before It All Begins

**Tales of The Brotherhood**

**Chapter 1**

**Before It All Happens

* * *

**

The Brotherhood sat at home watching TV. Well Todd and Fred where. Pietro and Lance where arguing over what to cook for Dinner. While Wanda just starred at the Ceiling in wonder. Just then the door slammed open from the warm summer night and Tabitha ran in quickly, silencing everyone.

"Oh my god, GT's going away!" yelled Tabitha, standing in the middle of everyone.

"What do you mean, who's writing this?" asked Lance, in shock.

"Well she is but she's going on vacation! I also overheard her saying where going to be with some weird fairy tail stuff when she comes back. . . ." Tabitha was cut off.

"What about the interviews?" asked Pietro quickly.

"Who cares, what about fairy tails?" asked Lance.

"Ok, I was spying on her and her work when I saw her and Eegore packing. She's going to probably finish the interviews as well. But I heard her telling Eegore that she had an awesome plan for us and she started marking pages in her favorite fairy tail book. Then I saw her pack her Brotherhood, X-Men, and Teen Titans note books." said Tabitha, just as a knock came at the door and GT came in.

"Ok, now I know Tabitha knows stuff, but here's the deal." said GT.

"How did you get here, you live pretty far from Bayville." said Fred.

"Same way Tabitha got to my house, I got a ride. Anyway. . . I'm going on a vacation trip for a month or so. My dad's still not sure about taking the lap top to a water resort, with good reason. Now I'm in a bit of a hurry, but I won't be leaving for a while. I'll be swapping in between story chapters okay. Now I'm going to be packing a lot of books as well. . . ." she was cut off by Todd.

"Hey your hotel has a spa, water rides, HBO, and a CONCERT! Can we come?" he asked, looking at the pamphlet.

"NO! I mean no, I need this vacation away from. . . . work. Anyway as I was saying. . ." she was cut off by Fred.

"I thought you where still looking for a job. . . . oh, us." said Fred as GT glared at him.

"As well as I'm listening to A LOT of music, and wont tolerate you if you even so much as call me or even come to my mind when it's not Brotherhood Time. . . . OKay now Lance; Germen or Spanish?" asked GT, looking in a large black bag she had with her.

"What? Ohm Spanish, why?" asked Lance in wonder.

"Good, now at least learn a paragraph by the time I get back. Got it?" asked GT, handing him a book 'Spanish for Dummies, with CD'.

"Okay. . ." said Lance, looking around.

"Todd, German or World History?" asked GT.

"WHAT! Do I have too? I guess I'll take German. If I know you, you'll give me twenty books and make me write essays." said Todd moping.

"Actually it's a pamphlet on the Roman Coliseum, but ok." said GT, handing him a book on german.

"At least now I'll know what Nightcreepers saying." said Todd, putting 'German for Dummies' on the table.

"Pietro. . . . . go meditate or something, in your room. Fred, read this." said GT handing him a chapter book.

"WHAT! I don't like reading." said Fred, angrily.

"It's only got twelve, five page, chapters. YOU'LL SURVIVE! I have to read a 45, ten page, book." said GT, turning to Tabitha.

"I don't really want to. . . what's that?" asked Tabitha, looking at the ticket.

"A shopping certificate, $150, not much but go shop." said GT, turning to Wanda.

"YES! I can go get that dress I. . . . never mind I want some new shirts." said Tabitha, running to her room.

". . . . SHE GET'S TO GO SHOPPING!" yelled the guys.

"If you do what I ask, so do you. . . anyway Wanda here, a trip to a Spa, now can you give that other one to Mystique. Her's is longer, because I need her out of the way for most of the new chapters." said GT, handing her tickets.

"Are the X-men going to be in the stories?" asked Pietro.

"Only a bit, not much." said GT.

"Sweetheart, we have to go." said a gruff, buff, biker guy came in.

"Hold on Dad. Now do as I say or you'll be pay. Right now I have to ride a motorcycle." said GT with a shiver.

"You don't like motorcycles?" asked Lance in shock.

"No, not much." said GT walking out.

"I don't know where she get's it, our whole family are bikers." said GT's dad walking out.

"Have you ever realized our lives are controlled by a Psycho 14-year-old girl?" asked Lance, looking at his book.

"That's sad." said Todd, plopping on his bean bag.

"I forgot to ask her something. . . . darn." said Fred, looking out the door.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"Will Zodiac be coming?" asked Fred.

". . . . That was a very good question." said Pietro.

"For some reason, I don't think so." said Lance.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**I AM GT! Anyway, just a briefing.**


	2. Car Trip

Kiki ©Me

Todd, Wanda, Pietro, Lance's jeep © Marvel

**Tales of The Brotherhood**

**Chapter 2**

**Road Problems

* * *

**

"How did you two air heads talk me into this?" asked Wanda, sitting in the back seat of Lance's jeep.

"We didn't, we just put you in here when you where sleeping." said Pietro, driving happily down the high way.

"Toad, your closer hit him." said Wanda, flopping back on the seat.

". . . ."

"Toad?" asked Wanda.

"I think he's sleeping. . ." said Pietro, poking him.

"Leave me alone." said Todd, turning towards the window.

"Why didn't you take Fred, or Lance? Does Lance even know YOUR driving his jeep?"asked Wanda, angrily.

"He doesn't even know we have it, I just left a note." said Pietro, quietly.

"WHAT!" came Todd and Wanda at the same time.

"He's going to kill us." said Todd, now fully awake.

"Not if we have it back by morning." said Pietro.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Wanda, turning to Pietro.

"A Party in Canada." said Pietro.

"Do we have money for gas?" asked Todd.

"Yeah, I'm not that stupid." said Pietro.

"Is it in Canadian money?"asked Wanda.

"No, but they except American. . . sometimes." said Pietro.

"Why?" asked Todd.

"Why what?" said Pietro, not really listening.

"Why are we going to Canada for a party?" asked Todd, now looking at Pietro.

"Actually its more of an excuse to speed down country roads." said Pietro.

"Stop the car." said Wanda angrily.

"No. Your not driving, you don't even have a license." said Pietro.

"Yeah, but didn't Toad just go get his last week?" asked Wanda.

"You don't want me to drive, but you'll let swamp breath drive?" asked Pietro, angrily.

"I could push you out the door right now." said Todd, aiming his leg at Pietro.

"Yes, because I know that I for one am safe then. He'd gladly throw you or himself in front of me so I was safe, so as I see it with him, its a win, win situation." said Wanda, hexing the keys to turn off the car.

After a few minutes Todd was driving happily down the road. Pietro was in a very bad mood, to the point of him slamming the glove box. Wanda just watched him in minor amusement. Todd turned on the radio too 'Runaway'. That's when it happened, the glove box door broke.

"Oh no." said Pietro in fear.

"You broke it." said Todd, fighting laughter as Pietro started to freak.

"Pietro stop babbling, the hinges just parted, we can get it fixed easy." said Wanda, as Pietro startled moving his arms around.

"WHERE!" snapped Pietro.

"I can fuse it back together." said Wanda.

After Wanda traded places with Pietro, she hexed the metal pieces back together. After about 40 miles the car started to sputter. The engine knocked a few times, and they pulled into a rest stop drive way.

"Is it the gas?" asked Pietro.

"No, it's the oil, where out." said Wanda, looking at the dash bored.

"Pietro go pick us up some oil." said Todd.

"Why me? Where 40 miles away from any stops and I don't feel like running." said Pietro, laying down.

"Why not." said Wanda.

"My ankle hurts." said Pietro, closing his eyes.

"Well how else are we going to get out of here. If I have to be stuck with you two all night, I'd at least want other people around to ignore you with." said Wanda bitterly.

"Maybe we should call Lance." said Todd.

"That's a great idea, and then he can pick us up in his car, oh wait, we have it!" snapped Pietro.

"Oh shut up." said Wanda.

"Standing up for him?" asked Pietro.

"So what if I am. . . don't hug me." said Wanda, turning towards the smiling Todd.

"Fine, we'll hitch hike." said Pietro, pulling them all out of the car.

"Let's see, three mutant teens, on the middle of the high way, at two in the morning, why do I see something stupid, random, pointless, and weird happening." said Wanda.

"Because a crazy girl controls our life." said Pietro and Todd at once.

After an hour, only three cars had gone by. One was a car of lost clowns, which caused them to pass and one was a very creepy trucker. The other had just passed on by and they where getting sick of it. A yellow BMW was coming up the road.

"That's it, this calls for extreme measures." said Pietro, right before pushing Todd in front of the car.

"Pietro!" said Wanda, hitting Pietro upside the head.

"Ow." said Todd, as the girl came running out of the car, that had bumped into him.

"Are you all right, I'm so sorry, are you hurt, do you need to go to the hospital, I'm Kiki by the way, but you can call Spaz, my friends call me that, well if I had any, they did." said the girl without breathing and talking really fast.

"I thought you where fast on sugar." said Wanda, whispering to Pietro.

"I'm fine, just stunned, hold on a second." said Todd getting up and advancing on Pietro.

"If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom." said Pietro racing towards the bathroom.

"I thought your ankle hurt." said Todd jumping on him before he could run even faster.

"AHH, maniac!" yelled Pietro.

"Hi I'm Wanda, sorry about that. We where just trying to get a tow truck or something." said Wanda, turning to Kiki.

"What's the problem, I'm good at fixing stuff." said the girl very quickly.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"So then I moved to Hawaii, and it was so awesome for the first week. . ." trailed off Kiki happily.

Todd had been listening to her life story for over a half hour as she drove them into town. Sadly they where very far from any open town. Todd didn't even blink, as the information burrowed into his head. Wanda and Pietro had fallen asleep after ten minutes, but she had taken a liking to him, thus never stop talking to him. It was worse than a hyper Kurt, Pietro, and Pyro in a small closet with him.

"Then my friend Rose, dived off a cliff, it was sad. But her parents insisted we have a happy death party. I don't know why, I mean all they could recover was her head, I mean that is the smallest coffin I had ever seen. Her brother just said to use a shoe box, and I had to talk her parents out of it. . . . Todd?" said Kiki looking at the horror struck teen.

"Uh huh." he said nodding for no apparent reason.

"Well then, after that I met Jackie, she was a good friend, she's in a mental asylum, oh that after I moved to New York. . . ." she was cut off.

"You live in New York?" he asked in fear.

"Yeah, my parents are talking about moving to Bayville." she said happily.

". . . . !" said Todd in fear.

"Hey we live in Bayville." said Pietro with a yawn.

"REALLY! I am so asking my parents to move there." said Kiki happily, as always.

"Hey the house next to ours is for sale." said Pietro.

"Oh My GOSH! I'll tell my parents to look at it tomorrow. THANKS! " said Kiki, taking the address from Pietro.

"No problem." said Pietro happily, and then fearfully at the already furious Todd.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Still on vacation! I'm using my laptop right now. Well I had a dream and this was it. Review Please.

Next. . . BOWLING with the Brotherhood, disaster is sure to come, especially when the X-men show up.


	3. Bowling Chaos

Angel aka Zodiac © Me if you read my other stories.

**Tales Of The Brotherhood**

**Bowling Chaos

* * *

**

"Hey guys I'm bored." said Pietro, turning off the radio.

"Your always bored. . . . but, yeah me too." said Lance.

"It's Saturday night and I have nothing to do." said Pietro, hitting his head on the wall.

"Stop." said everyone at once.

"Want to go somewhere?" asked Tabitha with a shrug.

"Yeah but where, yo?" asked Todd.

"Dance Club?"

"Pietro's Banned."

"Arcade."

"Closed."

"Oh Yeah, ohm library?"

"You can't be serious."

"The Comedy Store?"

"We went last weekend."

"Mall?"

"We don't have enough money."

"Bowling." said Wanda walking in with a soda.

"Never tried that before." said Pietro.

"Let's go." said Todd happily.

"Sure why not." said Lance getting up.

"We still don't have any money." said Fred.

"Why don't we ask Magneto, he'll be happy to get us out of the house." said Tabitha smiling.

"Yeah, but it will work better if we all advance on him at once." said Lance, as he was heading up the stairs.

They opened Magneto's door to see him working on the computer. They didn't know why, but that was no reason to bother him. They all surrounded him, making sure to stay out of the computer screen. As he reached for his coffee. . .

"HI MAGNETO!" they all yelled happily.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed, falling off his chair.

"Sorry." said Pietro with a hidden smile.

"What do you rat packs want?" he asked, getting back on his chair.

"Can we have ten bucks each?" asked Pietro.

"Why?" asked Magneto angrily.

"So we can go bowling." said Lance.

"Where?" asked Magneto.

"In town, away from the house." said Todd.

"Why didn't you say so." said Magneto, his face lit up as he opened his wallet.

**AT THE ALLEY**

"Yes." said Lance picking out his bowling ball.

"Hey guys, look who's here." said Pietro.

"Well if it isn't the X-Geeks." said Todd.

"What are you idiots doing here?" asked Scott, walking by them.

"What do you think." said Lance throwing the ball down the lane.

"I'm surprised you kept that in the lane." said Scott, watching it bounce, then roll with a strike.

"Hey Summers, what about a match on match." said Lance with a smile.

"I would, but we have one extra player than you, and as much as I want to smear your face in the ground, it wouldn't be fair." said Scott with a smug smile.

"Finally." said Zodiac, walking over to another lane and hitting a strike.

". . . . . I think we can still take the challenge.

**A HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Cyclops was currently on a stretcher with his hand stuck in the bowling ball. They had to call the ambulance after his fingers got stuck and he was sent half way down the lane. Lance had enjoyed telling the operator what had happened.

"Summers, I told you your finger where too big, but you had to use that ball without any powder didn't you?" asked Lance angrily.

"So are we going to bowl or morn over summers, yo." said Todd, rolling his ball down the lane and knocking down eight pins and landing in a split.

"Ha ha." said Pietro in boredom.

"Shut up, at least I hit the pins in MY OWN lane. You've knocked over everyone else, but yours." said Todd, rolling the ball carelessly down the lane and hitting a pin which swiveled into the other and knocked it over.

"Yes Pietro he made it without even looking and you can't even make it in your lane when you are." said Fred, picking up his ball.

"I hate you." said Pietro following Todd, with his eyes, to his seat.

Todd merely stuck out his tongue and sat next too Pietro. Fred knocked over one pin the first time and three the next time. Pietro laughed earning Brotherhood glares, which stifled him. Pietro stood up and headed towards the snack bar.

"I'm getting some Nachos, anybody else want some?" asked Pietro with a yawn.

"Are you offering to get us stuff?" asked Lance.

"No, I'm offering to order it." said Pietro with a shrug.

"I'll get you guys something, I want some cheese popcorn." said Todd.

"I'll help with drinks, I want some Nachos too." said Zodiac walking with Todd and Pietro.

Around fifteen minutes later, Zodiac came holding thee different trays. Pietro and Todd where no where in sight. Wanda was up bowling when a crash was heard from outside. Todd came in holding his arm in pain and Pietro was holding ice to a black eye.

"What the hell happened to you two?" asked Lance.

"When we leave ignore Duncan and two of his friends." said Pietro.

"You got beat up by those idiots?" asked Wanda.

"No we did this to each other after stringing them up a flag pole." said Todd, putting ice on his arm.

"May I ask. . . Why?" asked Zodiac.

". . . . . Nah." said the two jumping in their seats.

"So your not going to tell us?" asked Lance.

". . . . No." they said in boredom.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Gossip

**Tales Of The Brotherhood**

**Gossip**

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Pietro running in with Todd.

"What?" asked Lance, tripping over the bean bag.

"Something so bizzar happened at the institute." said Pietro.

"When where you there?" asked Lance.

"That's not important." said Pietro, excitedly.

"Now." said Todd, hyped up as he got everyone.

"Well what happened?" asked Wanda running down with Tabitha.

"You'll never guess." said Todd.

"Your probably right so tell us!" demanded Wanda.

"It turns out, Scott's dad is ALIVE!" yelled Pietro.

"WHAT?" came everyone.

"Apparently during the crash they where captured in mid fall by some alien life force. . ." Todd was cut off.

"That's where his mother was murdered by the king, because she wouldn't put out. . ." Pietro was cut off.

"Then his father finally got away and started the Star-Jammers or somethin'." Todd was cut off.

"And he just arrived at the institute and told everyone, and the DNA test just proved it." said Pietro.

"After all these years he finally came to see his on. . ." Todd was cut off.

"That and he went gay after Scott's mom was killed." said Pietro.

"Oh. . . my. . . GOD!" yelled Tabitha in disbelief.

"It's like Jerry Springer." said Fred in shock.

"That's the most excitement that place ever got since they found Storm and Wolverine in the closet." said Lance.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone.

"Okay Jubilee told Bobby, who told Scott, who told Jean, who told Kitty who told me that Jubilee and Rahne where looking for a broom because they had dropped a lot of chips on the floor and Rahne had stepped on them. Well apparently the went to the broom closet and found Storm with her shirt all messed up and Wolverine wearing boxers when they opened it." said Lance, eating some chips.

"That's nothing; here is the news we have been waiting for. Scott asked Jean to marry him, and she said yes. But nobody is supposed to know, so naturally only the adults don't." said Todd.

"It's about time." said Tabitha.

"You know what I heard. . . . I heard the Brotherhood is not getting the best gossip." said Magneto coming in from around the corner.

"Oh, and you know something better?" asked Fred.

"Do I? Let's just say I was at the store the other day and I heard that Taryn girl talking to Storm about being a mutant and she didn't know what to do." said Magneto.

"NO way! Ms. 'I'm the best cheerleader in the whole world', one of us?" asked Tabitha.

"No. . . . where better." said Magneto.

"True."

"Yeah."

"That's for sure, yo."

"Totally."

"No doubt."

"Oh did you hear that Taryn is knocked up by Duncan too." said Tabitha.

"Yeah I heard her telling Mindy outside the spa the other day." said Pietro.

"Duncan a father, god what a screwed up child that will be." said Todd, with many nods of agreement in toe.

"I heard something about X23." said Wanda.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"She tried to slice off Scott's head the other day." said Wanda.

"Who could blame her?" asked Sabertooth coming in with popcorn.

"So you think gossipings wrong?" asked Fred.

". . . . . Well so long as it stays with us." said Todd.

"What about DA and FFn?" asked Mastermind.

"They wont find out." said Lance.

"In that case, I heard Z might be going with with William." said Tabitha.

"No way, I didn't even know she was single again." said Pietro angrily.

"Since she's not here. . . . she might go blonde." said Magneto.

"NO! That will be wrong." said Lance in shock.

"Kitty is angry at you by the way, Amara said that she burned a picture of you in anger." said Tabitha.

"What?" asked Lance in shock.

"I say go buy her a present or something." said Wanda.

"Yeah something from the heart." said Todd.

"Did you hear that GT is doing to be introducing us to the TMNT?" asked Pietro.

"Who?" asked Sabertooth.

"Way now." said Todd.

"She's gone back into her fist addiction with them." said Lance.

"Why do we gossip?" asked Pietro.

"The same reason we watch soap operas. . . . . . boredom." said Lance.

"You watch Soap operas?" asked Sabertooth.

"So, we also watch animal planet at a daily bases." said Todd.

"Oh yesterday, Betsy the boa had her eggs, and tomorrow they are supposed to hatch." said Mastermind.

"Oh and. . . . ."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-FIN, FOR THIS CHAPTER SEGMENT**-

The part about Scott's dad was true.


	5. Todd's New Look

**Tales Of The Brotherhood**

**Toad's New Look

* * *

**

Toad stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror. His usual outfit was thrown in a laundry basket they had named the vanishing trash bag. He was wearing a green camouflage T-shirt over a black turtle neck. His ripped blue jeans hung out of the basket and he was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and some black boots.

"I cant believe I'm doing this." he muttered to himself as he took a hand full of hair and cut it off with a knife.

It wasn't a lot of hair, but enough to make a difference in the frame of his face. He was on another patch of hair when a sleepy Lance came in, still in his pajamas. He walked behind Todd and moved over to the faucet and turned it on as he put tooth past on his tooth brush.

"Mornin' Todd." he said in the middle of a yawn.

"Morning." said Todd, frozen.

Lance brushed his teeth and walked back out, knocking over some shampoo bottles, without even noticing Todd. Todd let out a sigh of relief and went back to cutting his hair. Outside Lance was walking to his room when he had a double take and ran into the bathroom again to see Todd cutting his, CLEAN, hair.

"We have scissors." said Lance, examining the bathroom.

"I know I like this look." said Todd, mixing something green.

Lance looked around at the bathroom. Their was a new soap bar out that had been used though, empty shampoo and conditioner bottles, gel, and hair dye. He also remembered he didn't have to search for the tooth past, and that Todd's teeth where way much whiter, not yellow at all. Lance slowly backed out of the room and then quickly went to go get the others.

"Great." said Todd, adding the green to the tips of his hair.

"What the heck is your. . . ." Wanda trailed off as her and the rest where herded to the bathroom door, Pietro studied the screen.

"Who the hell are your and what did you do with our Toad?" asked Pietro wide eyed.

"What?" asked Todd.

"How many times did you wash your hair?" asked Wanda in shock.

"Fifteen times." said Todd as if it where an everyday thing.

"Why are all of you herded outside the door. . . . ." Magneto trailed off.

"Excuse me." said Todd slamming the door in their faces and locking it.

"Yeah, like that's going to help." said Tabitha putting a comb in the keyhole, but it flew back out and blew up on Pietro's bare foot.

"AHHOWW!" yelled Pietro hopping up and down.

"Let me try." said Lance, sending a wave of energy, only to have it fly back and hit Tabitha.

"Let me give it a try." said Fred running into the door, only to fall back and knock Magneto into the wall.

"For crying out loud." said Wanda hexing it.

The hex flew off the door and bounced off the walls and bounced all the way down the stairs and out the door. They heard a car squeal and a hub cap rolled into the house. Wanda looked at ceiling innocently. Pietro powered up and ran at the door, only to have it open and him almost fall out the window.

"You kids seriously need a new hobby." said Magneto getting up.

"I love your hair." said Tabitha, playing with the tips of Todd's hair.

"What's up with the new look?" asked Lance.

"I wanted to try something new. . . . So what do you think?" asked Todd nervously.

"I like it." said Tabitha with the rest nodding.

"Good, I have date tonight and I wanted to try something new." said Todd.

"You! WHAT!" yelled everyone, this even got Magneto's attention.

"I have a date." said Todd.

"With who?" asked Wanda, not notching a vase flying across the hall.

"Candy from at the mall, she works at the chinese food stand." said Todd.

"You mean that red head who's friends with Kitty?" asked Lance.

"Yeah, the one who's always chipper." said Todd, walking downstairs.

"What does she look like?" asked Wanda yanking Lance close to her face angrily.

"Ohm, short orange red hair, blue eyes, freckles. . . ." he was cut off.

"Is she pretty?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah, she's pretty. Anything else Ms. Jealous; body type, what kind of color red orange is her hair." said Lance as Wanda let go of him.

"Actually yeah." she said.

"Well her body type reminds me of Amara or Rahne, and her is like the flower 'Tiger Lily' you know the orange ones with black spots." said Tabitha, going to her room the get dressed.

"Wanda, do you like Toad?" asked Magneto in fear.

"NO!" she yelled quickly and stomped down the stairs.

"Wanda, I don't care if you do, I just want to know." said Magneto forcefully.

"I don't." she yelled back up the stairs.

"Okay, okay. . . . . . . . So who do you like?" asked Magneto walking down the steps.

"No one!" she yelled at him.

"This must be bothering you; Toad having a date and all." said Lance.

"What makes you say that." she snapped.

"Your downstairs in your night gown." said Lance.

"Oh." she said, as she dashed up the stairs.

"Tabitha, knock it off!" yelled Pietro from the bathroom.

Pitero had his head stuck in the window and Tabitha was poking him happily. Wanda stared for a few seconds and then went into her room. Tabitha soon went to her room as well. Lance and Todd walked upstairs.

"Someone help." said Pietro.

"Oh gee." said Lance as him and Todd went to go un-stick Pietro.

**THE END- NOT**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you enjoyed this, for it twas fun for me. I actually had a dream about this, it rocked.


	6. Shotgun

**Tales of The Brotherhood**

**Shotgun**

****

"Where going to the store." said Lance, as headed for the door.

"SHOTGUN!" yelled Todd and Pietro at the same time, Pietro beat him.

" HA HA!" yelled Pietro.

"That's against Shotgun codes." said Todd angrily.

"Who says." said Pietro.

"It's the official laws of shotgun calling. Rule number 1. It must be loud enough to be heard by one witness." said Todd.

"Lance you heard me right? Besides your making this up." said Pietro.

"He's not." said Tabitha sitting in the seating on the hood.

"I know I'm going to regret this. " muttered Lance, "Show me the rules."

"Okay." said Todd, taking Lance's laptop and popping a site up.

"Rule number 1 also declares you can call back seat, like back left or right." said Wanda.

"Back Left!" yelled Tabitha.

"In the case of a tie the owner may call who gets the seat." said Todd.

"It also says you must be outside, all people who will be in the car, before it can be called. Early callings are strictly prohibited.

"SHOTGUN!" yelled Todd, Wanda, and Pietro.

"Great." said Lance.

"Shotgun! on the way home." said Pietro.

"How about no." said Wanda.

"They can also only call it for a one way trip." said Pietro smugly.

"It also says you cant call the 2nd trip shotgun until after reaching your first destination and outside once more." said Todd.

"Damn." said Pietro.

"Also Wanda can call it again on the way back." said Tabitha reading it.

"Lance still has the say." said Fred.

"Yeah, but Kittys coming with and it clearly states and I quote. 'In the instance the driver's spouse, lover, partner, or hired prostitute for the evening is going to accompany the group, he/she is automatically given Shotgun, unless they decline.'" said Lance.

"Well I guess Kitty counts as a hired prostitute." said Pietro, finding rocks flying at him.

"Aha." said Todd, "But it clearly states that the person who knows how to get to the place or navigator gets shotgun automatically."

"Then that goes back to you and Pietro." said Fred.

"I don't want to ride with Blob, no offense." said Wanda.

"None taken, in that case I get front seat. It says an occupant is to large and makes it uncomfortable for the back seaters. I automatically get front seat." said Fred.

"That's it I declare survival of the fittest." said Lance.

"Can he do that." said Wanda.

"Yeah it clearly states if the driver declares it, who ever takes it by force gets the front seat." said Tabitha.

"Okay." said the group beginning, to hex, kick, punch, and attack each other.

"STOP! Your going to scratch my paint." said Lance, "That's against the rules."

"I call Laser." said Kitty walking up.

"What does that mean?" asked Pietro.

"It means I just overrided your shotguns and I automatically get shortgun." said Kitty jumping in, "Your not the only one to read the Shotgun Guide."

"Oh man." said the rest getting in.

"Now can we go to the store." said Lance.

"Yeah." said Todd handing the laptop to Kitty.

"Good, we have the direction on here." said Lance.

"Let's just go." said Pietro.

**TADDA!**

If you would really like to read all the official shotgun rules. Go to ENJOY!


End file.
